


[Podfic] An Unremarkable Tuesday

by TheArcher



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, POV Second Person, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: Podfic of incorrectbatfam's An Unremarkable TuesdayWhat would being a high schooler in Gotham be like?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] An Unremarkable Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unremarkable Tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987674) by [incorrectbatfam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectbatfam/pseuds/incorrectbatfam). 



This was recorded for VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020 In Their Shoes challenge. Thanks to the author for having a permission statement.

Intro music is Genkidama Theme from DragonBall GT.

Cover by [Aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel)

Download MP3 by [right-clicking here](https://archive.org/download/dcu-tuesday/dcu-tuesday.mp3) or go to [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/dcu-tuesday)


End file.
